


The Smoke Between Us

by LoserLife592



Series: Show Felix some love [1]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is a light smoker but Jake hates cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoke Between Us

Felix twirls the cigarette between his fingers with idle carefulness as he pulls his Book of Shadows out from his bag. The twirling abruptly stops as he places it between his lips and ignites the end with his fingertips, free hand turning the pages of the book.

Felix is a light smoker, only lighting up occasionally. It's usually when he's either had a bad day, or when he's in a sort of floating state of mind. Meaning when he doesn't feel properly grounded and it's like he's not in his own body, just watching himself follow the day's usual routine. When he gets like that then there are only a select few things that can bring him out of it. Smoke in his lungs and a cigarette between his lips is one of those things. Lucky too, because Felix is in a floating state right now.

He breathes the nicotine like oxygen as his fingers carefully run over words on old pages, mind always working on new things to add—ways to improve. Soon, he's on his second cigarette as the pages keep turning. The moment is peaceful and the smoke-filled air is still. It's serene. Felix almost wants to put on some music to make it better but doesn't. It feels like any movement or noise outside of what he's currently doing will ruin the peace.

Of course he doesn't have to worry about keeping the peace because, soon, his bedroom door bangs open and all hope is lost. Jake stands in the doorway for a moment, looking personally offended as nicotine assaults his senses. "You shouldn't smoke in here." Is all he says when he finally struts in.

Felix purposely blows his next cloud of smoke in Jake's direction. "The window's open." He retorts, lazily gesturing to the barely cracked-open window. "Plus it's my room anyway."

"It smells like smoke, ash and nicotine in here. Plus those things are bad for you, you shouldn't be smoking at all." Jake drops his bags on his couch before he plops down beside Felix on his bed. He plucks the cigarette from the Goth's lips just as he takes a long drag from it. He crushes the remainders of it in the ash tray before grabbing the half-filled pack and throwing it clean across the room.

Felix glares at him before leaning in close to breathe smoke onto the earth element's face.

Jake instantly cringes and moves away from the other boy, face twisted in a scowl. "Felix! Ugh, that is disgusting!"

Felix scoffs at him and lays back onto the bed, arms stretching over his head. "Hmm... Yeah well that's what you get for messing with my cigarettes." He looks up to see Jake staring at him and smirks briefly, suddenly feeling frisky. "Now what am I supposed to wrap my lips around?" He bats his eyes as his hand makes its way up Jake's thigh.

The other boy simply raises a brow as he gazes into Felix's darkened eyes. "I think we can find you something."


End file.
